Of Sweet Dreams and Shattered Reality
by Mijikai
Summary: As the world dies, and people became killing animals, a young violet eyed boy huddles in a place once known as the Kame Game Shop, where a Grim Reaper who is named Darkness finds him and takes him from the dieing planet. One shot.


Warning: This will be heavy angst and if I get a flame for this then I'm assuming you didn't read the warning.

Warning Two: A bit of yaoi.

Mijikai: Hi...so...how's school?

Yami: Like anybody would want to talk about school right now.

Mijikai: I'm just making friendly conversation.

Yami: After not updating for what? Months, I really think they want to have a conversation about school?

Yugi: My suggestion would be to say very little and write more.

Mijikai: Right.

Background: This is a short fan fiction about when the world is dieing, people are becoming animals and buildings are coming to ruin, the sky is no longer blue, and plants no longer live. It is a time where the world...is about to end.

Of Sweet Dreams and Shattered Reality

By Mijikai

"Beautiful," said a soft voice. "The most beautiful treasure I've ever touched."

Tanned hands brushed against white skin, and fingers touched plump cheeks. Smirking, a pink tongue caught a strand of white hair and played with the ends of the strand inside his mouth, and the shadow moved closer to the light.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, the strand falling from his lips and falling to the white cheek.

Soft brown eyes continued to look up at him with confusion and an annoyed snort came from the shadow and his crazed bright blue eyes narrowed.

"Can't talk huh? Then waste of my time," he sneered and turned, but a small grip of his red cloak stopped him and he glanced back to see the light staring at him with pleading.

"Ryou. My name is Ryou, please don't leave me."

With a satisfied smirk, the shadow turned around fully and grasped the light's elbow and pulled the light into his arms and held his cloak up about to cover the both of them.

"Where are we going?" The light, Ryou, asked curiously.

"Out of hell," the shadow answered and the blood red cloak covered both of them and they disappeared.

---

Cold, it was cold, and a small hand wrapped the blanket around himself tighter. A crash echoed from outside, and he could here the shouts of men and the cries of the dieing.

Shadows played around the room, with shattered windows that let in small bits of white light. There were cobwebs upon the walls and ceiling, and cracking walls that had already collapsed. But it was safeâ€at leastâ€safe till someone finds him.

A shiver ran down his spine and huddled closer towards the wall, and closed his big innocent amethyst eyes and rocked himself slowly. He was terrified. Terrified that someone was going to come in and beat him to death like they had done to his Grandpa, or worse, tie him up and find it fun to play target practice.

Humans have gone mad, him included, and were destroying the world.

He winced as he heard a loud explosion and a deep red hue covered the glass, turning the white light that beamed inside the room into red and some splattered inside splashing onto the boys face. His ears rang faintly, but that didn't stop him from hearing something coming towards him. Eyes snapping open, he glanced around frantically and froze as he saw a shadow moving towards him. Slowly, almost gliding like a ghost. Trembling, he pressed closer against the wall and his eyes widened in fear as the shadow came into the red light and his breath caught as he saw the creature wore a black hood and held a scythe in one hand, and to the boy's horror, the scroll of death and damnation in the other.

The Grim Reaper. The boy's Grandpa had told him about the Grim Reaper. A ghost that was condemned to lead people to there deaths and lead them to hell by dropping the scroll of death and damning their spirits.

His breaths came in short gasps and tried backing away, but he couldn't move, and his hands and feet became tangled in the blanket.

The Grim Reaper came forward, and a whimper came from the boy, and it stopped. Then shifted its weapon to the crook of its arm and with its free hand, pulled back the hood to reveal not the skull the boy had expected but a young face that looked like his.

A sob escaped his lips, for he knew now that death must be mocking him by taking his form before he died, and trembled as tears ran down his cheeks.

The Grim Reaper's crimson eyes stared at him for a long time, before slowly holding out its hand with the scroll in it, and was about to open the hand to let it fall to the floor, when the boy held out a hand.

"No-no!" he shouted. "I do not wish to die yet!"

It did not answer but its eyes narrowed, and its lips twisted into an ugly sneer, as it dropped the scroll. Slowly it fell, and the boy trembled as he watched it fall. It was like slow motion. Slowly is started falling and as it did, he vaguely heard shouts coming from outside, and when the end of it touched the ground the shouting became louder, and once it clattered to the ground, a shot rang out and there was the sound of breaking glass and a cry of pain. Startled the boy looked behind him and saw a man behind him. Almost skeletal with thinning hair and ragged clothes hanging from his body, and his eyes had gone all white as blood spilled from his open agape mouth and from his head from where a bullet had hit him, and he collapsed to the ground. As the corpse fell, so did a rusted knife.

Panting the boy turned back to the Grim Reaper with wide eyes and the twisted ugly look of disgust and contempt was transformed to one of compassion, and there was the smallest of smiles upon the Reaper's face.

"It wasn't for me?" he whispered, and the Reaper shook its head slowly, and held out its hand. "Are you...still taking me to Hell?"

The Reaper shook its head again and continued to hold out its hand.

Slowly, the boy held out his own, and the closer his hand came towards the Reaper's the brighter the crimson eyes became. Once his hand held the Reaper's it pulled him towards it and held the boy tightly, capturing the boy's lips.

They were surprisingly warm for a Reaper and when it parted from the boy it pressed its forehead upon his.

"What is you're name?" came whisper.

"Yâ€Yugi. Yugi Mutou," the boy stammered, still stunned.

"Yugi" the Reaper whispered, trying the name upon his tongue and his small smile grew.

"And...you?"

Bending, so its right arm (that was not holding the scythe) could slid under the boys knees, it pulled the boy, Yugi, up and supported the boy's back with it's forearm, carrying the boy bridal style. Turning towards the darkened hall he glided forward into the darkness.

"My name is...Yami," it said before completely disappearing into the shadows.

---

Mijikai:...ta da?

Yami: :O

Yugi: :O

Mijikai: Sorry, I'm in a real angst mood after remembering this really sad fairy tell that made me cry and this is a bit related to this flash movie called Tint Red, that was also disturbing and dark, and angst too. I suggest reading something happy after reading this.

Review?


End file.
